Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Fourteen - New Beginnings
by saruviel
Summary: Starting Again


Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

'New Beginnings'

Prologue

(Time Out)

Culminations. Conclusions. Climaxes. Dramas. Deliverances. Destinies. Devils. Dragons. Saviours. Salvation. Satan. Saruviel. Samael.

And now, beyond the end, the beginning. A new beginning? Maybe. Is it a new beginning? Is it really a new beginning? Or perhaps that is still too advanced for some of you. (heh heh heh). What next, hey. What next. Perhaps 49 chapters of wisecracking humour. Perhaps. Or maybe the ultimate dialogue on the meaning of everything (which the bright ones still consult the dictionary on). But, woe is me, here we go again.

The Father of Glory surveyed his handiwork. Well, for a first crack at it, not too bad. Not too bad. But, were too from here? Were to from here? Michael was on his mind. Firstborn always showed up when the others buggered off, suggesting sensible (as predictably usual) ideas of expansion, character development, plot consistency, elaboration on underutilised angels, and all the usual Michael stuff. How original Michael. Young Ambriel, who actually made sense from time to time, preached love. The ultimate glory and meaning to it all. What else he says? What else? Not to be disputed, naturally, but something more beckons.

New beginnings are always the most difficult part. Always the most difficult part. Daniel objects to that, as he always bloody does. Use 'MY' brain, he says. Who invented brains, lad? What do you mean obviously not me? What's that Meludiel? He's still as arrogant as hell? Yeh probably. I'll have a look. …mmm….aaah…ooohhh…..fuck, you can't think that Daniel. What will they say? Fuckem, hey. Yes, you really have developed a good attitude. I should rebuke you.

Aquariel. Aquariel. Aquariel. Still no sense of humour. So bloody serious. A lighter touch, young lady. What was that? Ooh. Yes, I know. Still bloody male. Well, quite difficult to change, lass. Tradition you see. What do you mean, so I can change my gender if I want to? Mmm. Interesting possibility. A woman. What would the lads think? Hey, she's hot. That Death chick. She's finally coming on to me. What was that? Keeping me on the straight and narrow? Yeh, maybe. But the chicks get all the fellas? Aww. Go on. I'll be a lass for a while. Perhaps, you know. You know. What is that island off Turkey? The Greek one? Mmm. Hey, anything goes these days, don't it lass. What Michael. Slacking off. Losing my reputation. A sinner? Oy, lad. Thought I was the judge. What Gab? Pissing you off? Fuck, yeh, I get the point. How could God possibly ever entertain the notion of understanding human beings? How could he ever possibly relate? Yes, I understand Gab. Beyond my capabilities. That's right, I was forgetting. God, fuck, he knows fuck all. Don't he. Shit, man – what, huh, waddya mean, nah. You can't be serious. God can't be that old. Nah. Not that fucking old.

Thanks Daniel. Yes, that is correct. The children do tend to forget. Thought they had it all worked out. Thought they had it all worked out. Thanks for pointing that out.

What Ariel? What do you mean? You mean you have finally noticed him? Oh dear child, whatever next? Fancying Daniel. Of course, it behoves me to point out that you will be letting the entire female community down. He is Daniel. Not to be trifled with. Remember those slurs. Those statements. His attitude. Can you, really, in the end, trust a devil such as he? Wise up, lass. Wise up.

Mmmm. What next. What next. What next. Well, here we go again.

Realm of Eternity

The Cherubim Mandy

10,017 SC

35,326 HY

Nothing but pennies in her pocket. Mandy looked at the shop window in front of her. She looked at the food. Real food. Real food. 3 years of poverty. 3 years, broke, on the streets. After 17 years in the, apparent, human paradise, 14 of which were supported by prior fans who had pledged eternal loyalty, it had come to this. Oh yeah, it really fucking sucked. Not at all what was promised in Sunday school. Not at all. And now, nobody gave a shit who she was. Nobody at all. A loser. A wannabe. A tryhard. A dumbass bitch. What the hell did she know on earth. All the glory. All the money. All the success. Yeh, so they said, she was smart. Wasn't she.

There he was again. Looking at her. Standing there. He approached her, cautiously. He approached her, to claim the one he loved. The only one he really had liked, when all was said and done. 17 years, and they had all given up. They had all lost interest. They had buggered off. She was no future for them. Not worth pursuing in any way at all. Pointless to bother with a short-sighted lass like that. Not focused on the eternal afterlife, but the selfishness of stardom. All those who had fantasized about her in life on earth had fawned after her for a few months, perhaps to fulfil vain fantasies clung on to. Some had persisted beyond that for a while. But when the eternal Father had taught humanity in the resurrection the realities of the new life in heaven, and the spiritual truths within that life, the old stars of glory had been shamed and denounced. Money-hungry glory-seekers they had all been. Not given to the truths of humility, sharing with fellow man, and being united. They, the stars of earth, had been judged strictly by God upon entering the new life. As Jesus said in ancient days, those who were first would be last, and those last would be first. And as it had been said, so it had come to be.

Her world suffered the greatest in the resurrection. Those who had been in the rich west were generally the poorest in heaven. Many Africans and Asians had profited greatly. They had been, seemingly, the neglected ones on earth. Yet, as befitted the justice of God, their glory came in heaven – an eternal glory – in which their suffering turned to joy. In great truth was the statement, 'blessed are the poor, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.'

Still, many in the west did have faith – even the richest. And for that faith eternal life was the reward. God had made it known that in the dim and distant future of eternity, when the suffering had been sufficient, redemption to a better life would come. When those who had been proud were abased. When those who had been rich suffered poverty. When those who had been violent suffered antagonism. When those who stole had been stolen from. Even when those who raped had been raped. Then – ultimately – when God was satisfied that the children of Adam and Eve who needed to learn these lessons had done so – then redemption would come. But that would take time. A great deal of time.

'Hi Mandy.' She looked at him. 'What do you want?' He looked at her, and looked at the window. 'Are you hungry?' She nodded. 'Yeh, pretty much.' Shall I buy you something to eat?' 'Uh, yeh. If you like.' The stranger entered the shops and bought some bbq chicken breasts, just freshly cooked. Also, 3 cans of coke. He came outside and gave them to her. 'I hope you enjoy, lass. Take care.' The stranger left. Mandy watched him briefly, but soon started wolfing down on the chicken and Coke.

The Realm of Eternity

Satan

10,017 SC

Satan stood at the top of Paramount tower. The highest tower in the Realm of Eternity. The summit of his very own Babel. It had taken time to build it, but he had achieved one of his first basic objectives. One of the first. 666 stories high. 666 stories high. What other possible number could he possibly aim for. What the hell else. Down below, the primitives, the simpletons, the imbeciles, the idiots, traversed through life in their stupid, mundane and pointless existences. He would mock them. Deride them. Insult them. Until they got the point. He, Satan, lord of light, was the ultimate in glory. In him they had no real point in competing with. It was pointless. Stupid. Irrelevant. No-body else could ever challenge the obvious supremacy of Satan himself. No-body ever really could.

The Realm of Eternity

The Callophim Kayella

10,017 SC

Kayella looked up at the tower. Kayella, the firstborn and lastborn of the Callophim – the angel of, well, whatever. She looked up and spied her opponent standing atop the tower. Standing atop the tower in his usual arrogance. Time to have a go at the punk. Time to have a go. She flew up, rose quickly, silently, deadly. She came around to the back of the tower, and walked up to him. She knew he knew she was there but, as had become his usual arrogance, did not care. So, in that arrogance, she would take her advantage. She clenched her fist and, very quickly, punched the bastard in the back of the head.

Satan fell to the ground, dazed for a moment, and looked up at his new opponent. He looked at her, looked at her mannerisms, and her appearance. And he looked into her eyes, and quickly reached a conclusion. 'So you wanna shag, then?' Kayella surveyed the cretin. How predictably obvious. Was he really that stupid. Was he really, in the end, that moronic. She came over to him and kicked him in the leg. 'You're a dickhead Satan. Take that you wanker.' Satan winced a little at the kick. He looked at her. 'Female, aren't you. I am not, though, familiar with your breed. I am not sure if I have met one like you before.' Kayella looked at him, and thought on that a bit. Interesting. He actually seemed to be honest. That was, actually, a little surprising. Not quite what she expected. She spoke, cautiously. 'I am the Callophim. A unique angel. Unlike the commoner you find yourself to be.' Satan looked at her, humbled. That one point, he had no recourse on. No recourse on, as his father had always known. As his adversary had always known. Still, a response was required. A decisive response. He stood, dusted himself off, and approached her. She backed off, a little cautiously. 'Of course, lass. A solo girl can, as it would appear to be true, find it a little difficult in this grand competition of life. Have you considered that, dear Callophim.' She looked at him. Predictable defensive thought processes for one of his kind. Predictable, really. Not really anything original, yet. Not really. Followed his spiritual genome. Didn't bother challenging it. Went with the flow. Didn't, like most of them, give a fuck. She looked at him. She thought honestly. Not even a challenge at all. Not even a challenge at all. But, what the fuck, she could have her fun for a while, and go off and find some new entertainment. That would be interesting, she thought. That cocky fucking Dreamlord, now he had it coming to him as well.

Heaven

The Dreamlord Daniel

10,017 SC

The dreamlord looked through the portal. He looked at the aura surrounding the Callophim, and considered it. Onaphim. Oraphim. Ozraphim. Seraphim. And so on. Father, usually, established basic patterns. But he had known something would crop up. A new challenge. He, as he never would, would not rest on his laurels. In the aura he could take nothing for granted. Theoretically, even after a lifetime of study, consistency may only appear illusory. Only appear as such. The information was NOT available. Father had made that perfectly clear. Not available to one such as himself. He understood that. He understood that reality. It was not, he Daniel's, domain. It was the eternal father of Glory's. It belonged to him, to which he had first rights and responsibilities. Yet, seemingly, he had not objected to the old fashioned ways. The old fashioned practice of observation. There had been no intimation or suggestion that this was not acceptable. Nothing like that at all. Of course, privacy was a concern. He could observe her, in her youth, out of loving curiousity. But then, no more. It was not acceptable. Not acceptable. If, however, she approached him, he had a few legal rights. A few things he could do in response. His own sovereignty, so far, God had not denied him. He had not rebuked his son, but allowed him to continue as he had done so. Thus, if this new Callophim confronted him, he would observe carefully. Most carefully.

Heaven

Kayella and Dreamlord Daniel

10,017 SC

She looked at him, carefully. She looked at his demeanour, the way he carried himself, the caution he exercised. The predictable caution for a 'Daniel'. He was, like the fool, aware of her. Yet, what would this one do. What would he do. She walked over to him, and tried some basic tactics. 'Are you Daniel, the Dreamlord?' 'Yes.' She noted the response, the calmness, the confidence. The confidence she would, inevitably, shatter and break.' 'Are you intelligent, Daniel?' He looked at her. 'Callophim. Now that has 9 letters, doesn't it.' She nodded to herself. Yes, he was a simpleton as well. Almost no point in even bothering. A harmless wannabe. But, what the hell. She would have a go and sort him out. '2FG8+++8,' she spoke, confidently. 'No,' he stated forcefully. She looked at him. That…, that was not expected. Not quite expected. Not from him. He was rarely, if ever, forceful in his responses. Daniel's displayed etiquette, charm and sophistication. They did not refute so quickly. And then, she was a little uncertain. A little uncertain of her next move. 'Dreams, Daniel. Dreams.' 'Yes.' 'And there purpose, older brother.' 'I don't know. I have theories – many theories – but am yet to reach a definite conclusion on that issue. Enough to say that I do not, for sure, really know.' She looked at him. 'So you really don't know. My my my. How the great one is not so, in the end, really that great.' 'Now, of course younger sister. Your observations have carefully and methodically noted those repeated claims.' 'Oh yes, indeed.' 'And the spirit behind them, child.' She looked at him, then a little cautious. 'As similar to all of your ilk. Thoroughly predictable.' 'Well, probably. How could I ever dispute such a wise and well thought out and intelligent, mind you, mind you, intelligent, not forgetting – oh forgive me.' He walked over to the cabinet at the side of the room and poured out some liquid into a glass. He looked at her. 'This, young lady,' he said pointing to the glass, 'is….' He put the glass down, walked over to a door, not looking at her, and left the room. She stood there for a few moments, watching the doorway. Watching, not quite sure of what was to happen next. After 5 minutes, with no Dreamlord in sight, she likewise left. He was no challenge. No real point. Simplistic and predictable in the end. Simplistic and predictable.

The Realm of Eternity

Satan

10,017 SC

Satan sat on the ground at the front of his tower. 'Callophim. Mmm. Interesting.' He thought on Logos. He thought on Lovrayel. He thought on Saruviel, and Samael. He thought on various angels, predictable in their behaviour. And then he thought on Callophim. And finally he thought on himself. 'Well. Whatever. Such was life, he guessed.' He looked up at the tower and thought, well, storage space. Could come in useful. What next, hey. What next. But, what the fuck. May as well. She would probably be a good shag. Piss her off anyway. What was life without a bit of a challenge.

The Realm of Eternity

Daniel

10,017 SC

Ariel, after what had been, in truth, some consideration, considered Daniel again. He had disowned her. Disregarded her. Told her, essentially, to fuck herself. Called her a cold heartless bitch. Typical for a woman, his usual comment on the fairer sex. Perhaps, though, she may change a basic tactic she had been working on. Perhaps, maybe, a little kinder in her approach. Perhaps give the simpleton a break. Perhaps give the idiot a break. It would at least make life interesting.

The Realm of Eternity

Daniel & Ariel

10,017 SC

Daniel looked at his twin. It had been, historically speaking, a hell of a long time since he had seen her. Not any real change, though. 'Yeh, what do you want?' 'Would you like to come out for a meal?' 'No.' Ariel considered his response, not quite sure what to do next. 'I will pay, if you like. I can afford it.' 'You expect me to repeat my answer?' 'Look, Daniel. Humble yourself. You will see that you will come to yourself then.' Daniel looked at her. Honesty usually worked. 'Okay, Ariel. Here is how it really is. You're a woman. I'm a man. Early Genesis talks about a wife submitting to her husband. For me, that is the way it 'Eternally' is. Not temporarily, lass. Not temporarily. Eternally. You get it? You get it?'

Ariel looked at him, and thought on the passage in the text. Of course, she forgot he didn't go along with latter theology on this teaching. Yet, perhaps, as she had been recently considering, perhaps he shouldn't. Jesus lost, in the end. He lost. Samael cut his head off. Jesus, the giver of the new covenant, the covenant which would last forever, as Jesus Christ was eternally the unchanging one, along with his beloved Bible. To Ariel's great relief, Jesus had been defeated, him along with his views. Of course, she had followed Samael. She had been passionately in love with Samael for a while, committing the intolerable to some, adultery with himself. They had met, in a sense, then, the realms of Infinity and Eternity. Samael had shared with Ariel his identity as an angelic being. And then Ariel, as the angelic children of eternity had gradually come to know in the years of the Taheb, had become aware of her own angelic identity and her own past history, had fallen in love with Samael and been personal and intimate with himself. Free love, for Ariel, had reigned. As it necessarily needed to do so.

She had met Daniel at that time. Spent a few years at Haven Noahide Fellowship with him – the small fellowship he had set up in Canberra with the Noahide Daniel Daly who had lived near himself. The fellowship which Lucy had also attended. After the encounter with Samael in New Zealand and following him back to Canberra, she had yearned for a new lover when Samael had finally told her that he belonged heart and soul to Rachel – that between them it was pure and honest love, and that none could interfere. It was then that Daniel seemed appealing. She had met him in New Zealand alongside Callodyn, who was Samael, and also met his beloved Rachel. Daniel was Rachel's cousin who lived in Australia and he was married to a Jessica Goldstein who she eventually found out to be her Cherubim sister Sharlamane. Sharlamane had disappeared, presumed drowned at the hands of Brax, one of Darvanius' cronies. Yet, inevitably it seemed, Sharlamane had returned. And then, before Ariel could win her love, Daniel had married. She tried to, after that disappointment, return to Samael. However he remained faithful to the women Rachel, faithful then until the time of the resurrection. Since then Ariel had sought Samael out, yet Samael was now with Aphrayel in the upper realm of Infinity, living together in the Golden city. He had shown love – true love – to Rachel and then herself Ariel. But it was with his first love, the Celestyel angel Aphrayel, that his life now revolved around. And because of that reality, Ariel had considered that perhaps, just perhaps, the first cut was the deepest, in the words of one of her favourite singers. And her first cut, as brief as it had been, had been Daniel her twin in the first few days of their existence in the Realm of Eternity.

Back then, in the garden, they had known they were twins, and had spent time, seemingly naturally as it was supposed to be, together in each other's company. They had, briefly, taken for granted that they two were to be together. Yet this lasted perhaps a month, before they returned to the larger group. And later on, after the incident between him and Meludiel, when they had been building Zaphon, Daniel had developed his first crush on Meludiel, later realized in the romance between him and her.

Ariel, since then, had taken lovers. Oh so many lovers. Many romances, lusts, affairs and affectionate encounters. Yet, seemingly, after all this glory and freedom she had been given, she was alone. And only her twin – only Daniel, who was currently free from any partner, seemed the one to fill the gap in Ariel's life that had come to be. It seemed true, as Shemrael had maintained all along, that only in the twin – only in the partner of birthright – did eternal friendship and love find its best and truest home. This, now, seemed the truth to Ariel. This need, this longing, this desire for one true mate, seemed the truth to Ariel. And that truth, for Ariel, was found in her twin Daniel.

So, if she was going to be honest in her love, honest in her intentions, honest in the devotion she was prepared and desired to give to him, she may as well submit to him for a while. 'Do you want anything from me Daniel?' Daniel looked at his twin. 'May as well, he thought to himself.' 'You know, Ariel. Millennia of hypocrisy is not, in truth, forgiven very easily. Yeh, I know what they all say. Forgive. But, lass, it don't always work like that. It don't work like that, lass, as if it can be taken for granted. It don't work like that just because they say it should. So go fuck yourself. And please, fuck off.' She looked at him for a few moments and then, a little understanding entering in, and a little sorrow in her heart, left.

The Realm of Eternity

The Cherubim Nadiel

10,017 SC

Nadiel sat thinking. Sharlamane was still, really, a threat to her objective. Sharlamane was not given over to her twin, despite Nadiel's occasional matchmaking efforts and persuasions. Sharlamane still liked Daniel, quite a lot now in fact after their age-long marriage on earth. Yet they were currently apart, which gave Nadiel an opportunity to finally win her older Seraphim brother in the romance she desired with him. She thought on her own twin, Daniel the Cherubim, revered prophet of Israel. Daniel had never yet been with a woman. And seemingly, as belied his apparent nature, never would. Over the millennia she had seen him rarely, as he spent most of his time with the male elder Cherubim, and now with the elders of Israel. It was true, he was attractive. Yet he had no time for women. Seemingly disinterested in them. Yet his name she had obsessed over as, numerologically speaking, being 45 like her own name spoke of an excellent match. Yet he did not like her. Of course, when the older Seraphim Daniel was available, he seemed like the perfect alternative. And on him she focused her desires and affections.

The Realm of Eternity

The Callophim Kayella

10,017 SC

Kayella considered her next move. Her funds were, practically, limitless. 17 Trillion Dollars were in her bank account – a gift from Father. They were her life income, he had stated. She had inquired as to how that income could increase should it ever need to. And her father had said, a little strangely, that there was always plenty of work available. So she had decided not to worry.

She had two main objectives. Defeating the pride of Satan and the Dreamlord. The Dreamlord was, in truth, so very similar to the Seraphim and the Cherubim who also bore his name. As if they had, in some way, emerged from him. As if they were begotten children.

The Realm of Eternity

Valandriel and Daniel

10,017 SC

'You know, Daniel, I have never really agreed with you on how you view women.' Valandriel, twelfth born of the Seraphim of eternity, was in conversation with his Seraphim brother near the Terravon at a place they often frequented for excursions. A place not to far from Zaraphon. 'Will you ever forgive Ariel for her imperfections? Or are you, my dear brother, the summit of God's glory? Are you the infallible one?' 'Valandriel. Older brother. I note your rebuke. Since returning to the Realm after the resurrection I have given Ariel much thought. Much thought indeed. In human form I married Sharlamane – Jessica – and our love was strong and pure. Good and true. We, having come home, are now parted – yet only, I think, temporarily. The vow we took 'till death do us part' led, when we died, to that parting. Like so many of the angels we enjoyed the latter years of life on earth, and myself and Sharlamane lived together in peace and love. Yet when the resurrection came, and we returned to Zaphora, the time had come to separate for a while. To be by ourselves again. To be alone. And in this time I have, despite not even wanting to consider it, been thinking of Ariel. Been thinking of the love she is perhaps due as my twin. Recently I had words with her. Harsh words. Words, perhaps, unfair in the love and relationship she is now seeking from me.'

'You know, brother, she will always seek that relationship with you. I feel, and this is my opinion, that the soap opera that is the life of our love and relationships, has a purpose. And that purpose will, perhaps, be fulfilled in ways not fitting in to simple rules of what should and should not be, and who should and should not be together – or for how long or for who with. Do you get my point? Why not, dear brother, simply, to put it bluntly, go with the flow. Let Ariel find in you the relationship she seeks, perhaps needs. Let her find that in you. Be that rock of comfort and support that her twin needs to be for her in her life. Can you not be that for her? And yet, with the time in life you have available to yourself, find time for your other lovers. Your other friendships. The other people who give your life comfort and meaning. Dare I say it, rekindle a friendship with Meludiel who is still hopelessly devoted to Ambriel, yet loves you in truth as well. And, although you might not know it, yet I dare say you probably do, let that Cherubim Nadiel have time with you. Time to fulfil her desires and fantasies. It is what women want, Daniel. It is what women need.'

Daniel listened to all that Valandriel said. 'Have my cake and eat it too, Valandriel?' he queried.

'Yes, I know the saying. But, yes. Ultimately, yes. You do realize, don't you, that you are not an island? Your life belongs not only to you and the one you devote yourself to, but to others as well. Perhaps to some even yet to be born. Have you really considered that reality, Daniel. Have you, dear brother?'

Daniel looked squarely at his brother and found that thought, strangely, quite intriguing and at the same time comforting. Why should it be, he thought to himself, that his ancient traditional self not be able to think outside of the eternal mould it had tried to set itself into. What Valandriel said, strangely, oh so strangely, made so much sense at that moment to the 45th born of the Seraphim. As if it was a slice of wisdom in life. A slice of wisdom which, if applied, might just let him practice the kind of life he perhaps should really be thinking of anyway. Whatever else, it was certainly food for thought.

The Realm of Infinity

Logos

10,017 SC

Logos, whatever else, had gotten the point. After his 7 months with his brother Michael had elapsed he felt, in truth, he had gotten the point. Something which Adam, child of Heaven, had shared with him not long ago came to his mind. Gloryel's wisdom. 'It is important to learn to laugh at ourselves. Not take life so seriously.' He felt that, perhaps, he had been taught this lesson because he had been unwilling to learn it for himself.

He summed it up as this. Christian faith taught damnation for a single sin, unless redemption through new birth was given. What, as he had been gradually understanding for many years now, something that he had neglected, was the simple fact that this idea of Absolutism – while in a sense true – in another important sense neglected the fact that God did not need any type of system of forgiveness to forgive someone. Like humans and angels, God was alive. He could read your heart. Sometimes all you needed to say to God was 'Sorry' and the loving heavenly father would forgive you. He was merciful, kind, compassionate, caring, loving – and he was forgiving.

And, of course, he could relate to you personally. The way he treated you, and the graces he showed you, he was sovereign over. For so long Christians maintained the party line towards those outside the church 'Yes God CAN do that – but he WONT. He chose Christ as the only way.' Jesus, now, saw the pride in that. And the stupidity by saying He can but wont. Well, if he could, he perhaps might want to. In the end, who was he or the church to dictate to God who he could forgive and who he wouldn't. Was he not, after all, the Lord God Almighty, the Sovereign one?

Christians, he knew, lived as if they had proven their case. As if it was undoubtable. And, Jesus knew, this was a shell – a comfort position. To exalt their own faith and condemn others. It was not the truth of the grace found in true love and unity – one which accepted people and did not put them on the outside because of doctrinal differences.

In the end, he knew, as was in himself – his church had been pride filled. And his beheading by Samael had been God, his father, judging him for his years of pride and arrogance.

And so now, gradually and slowly, he was getting the point – after 1500 years of being humbled by his God he was finally getting the point. And he knew, in the grace and kindness his father continued to show him regardless of his humble state, that his understanding of justice and mercy would only grow and become even truer.

The Realm of Infinity

Rhaemliel

10,018 SC

Becoming alive was, for Rhaemliel, firstborn of the Celestyel Onaphim Angels of Infinity, an intense experience. Rhaemliel was born at Unity Hour. Following on from her, in very quick succession, was Shandalel, Gloryandalel, Trystannel, Korinthyel, Lewandyel and Jaydel. These 7 were the new Celestyel Onaphim Angels – the counterpart and twins to the Onaphim males of Infinity.

Logos, sitting in his abode in the Golden city of Azion, was quite surprised when 7 female angels entered his room.

He looked at them and sensed something quite new and different. These angels – they had never existed before. Fascinatingly enough, they were brand new creations. He looked at them, and wondered to himself just what was going on in his eternal Father's mind.

'Are you Logos?' Rhaemliel asked him. 'Yes, that is I. Who may I ask, exactly, are you?' Father tells us we are the Celestyel Onaphim, and that the Celestyel Oraphim will soon follow. I am Rhaemliel. Now, if I remember the names, this is Shandalel, Gloryandalel, Trystannel, Korinthyel, Lewandyel and Jaydel. Can we meet our twins? Father says they will like to meet us.' Logos nodded. It all, just then, clicked. It all then, just made sense. He had waited. His eternal father had had them in mind all along, yet waited. And now they had been revealed. 'What are your birth ranks?' 'If you can remember, it was the order I shared our names in.' Logos nodded. He had no problems doing that.

'Well. We will start with Samael. That should be a most interesting experience.' Logos smiled to himself. His adversary, who had been for a while now torn between Rachel and Aphrayel, would perhaps have that issue resolved, in a way most unexpected. 'Well, if you other ladies will wait here, I will take Rhaemliel to her twin. I will not be long. Feel free to look around. All his new sisters nodded, taking him up on his invitation.'

'If you will follow me, sister.' Logos then led the way down to the ground floor and over to his sister Aphrayel's abode.

They were all linked now. Unity hour had completed all the unifying between all the angelic realms. The children of Heaven at the top, then the Children of Infinity and the Children of Eternity at the bottom. God's long-term plan, or parts of it, were starting too see fruition, and in this new happening, Logos was very pleased.

The Realm of Infinity

Samael & Aphrayel & Sandalphon

10,018 SC

'It can't go on forever like this Samael. It just can't. I know you love Rachel. I know. And I know you will never leave her. But we – you and me – are meant to be together. I am sure of it. Can't you see that?'

Samael, sitting next to Aphrayel, was taking another of her complaints. He, in truth, was two-timing. He visited Rachel on her home planet very often, through the portals down in the Eternal Realm below. He was, in truth, caught between two deep loves of his life. He looked over to Sandalphon.

'What should I do, brother? Mmm. Should I finally choose one of them, and make that my final solution.'

Sandalphon, taking a swig of Scotch, thought on that. 'Mother, I mean, Rachel, is always going to be special to me. She brought me to life on earth and fostered me all those years. I have thought, often, that you two should be together because of that. Yet, I know Samael, you and Aphrayel go back much further in this love. It is a dilemma, brother. Perhaps only yours and God's to solve.'

Samael nodded. 'Well, if God has a solution, I am almost tempted to listen to it.'

Just then, a knock came at the door. Samael got up to answer it and found Logos standing before him, quite a grin on his face, with an angel he knew not standing next to him. He welcomed them in, and returned to his seat next to Aphrayel, who soon stood to get drinks of Lemon and Orange Juice for her new guests.

Logos introduced his guest. 'This, everyone, is Rhaemliel.' Rhaemliel smiled at everyone. Samael looked at her. 'I am quite sure I know the eternal Seraphim now, and you don't appear to be one of them. I assume, then, you are a Cherubim from down below.' 'Uh, no. Not really,' replied Rhaemliel, a little confused. Samael looked puzzled. He looked at Sandalphon with a confused look and looked at Aphrayel who had just re-entered the room. 'Are you then, like, Kayella? The Callophim? Are you another Callophim?' Logos answered. 'No. There will only be one Callophim. Rhaemliel is, strangely enough, another firstborn. Perhaps one which is just as old as you Samael.' Samael looked at Logos, lost for words. Finally he spoke. 'What do you mean? As old as me?' Logos smiled, scratched his head, looked at Rhaemliel, and returned his gaze to Samael. 'Rhaemliel is firstborn of the Onaphim, Samael. Tentatively named the 'Celestyel Onaphim' of Infinity. Her six Onaphim sisters are in my abode. Basically, brother. To use the term from down below, she is your twin. She is your twin in rank of birth for the Onaphim community.' Samael looked at Logos and, perhaps for the first time in his existence, his jaw dropped. Sandalphon, looking at Rhaemliel, said 'Fuck.' Aphrayel, looking at Rhaemliel and then looking at Samael, slowly sat down. She looked in the direction of her father's throne, smiled a little, and said to him privately 'Figures.'

The Realm of Infinity

10,018 SC

Samael needed some time before he could again speak. Aphrayel was sitting next to him, massaging his back. She spoke after a while. 'There's your answer, brother. There's your answer. Just like that father of ours – isn't it.' Samael could only nod. Logos had left and Rhaemliel was in conversation with Sandalphon. Eventually she came over and sat next to Samael. Straight away she put her arm around him and lovingly said. 'My twin. I love you.' Samael was slightly shocked at such a display of love. Aphrayel looked at him. There was a look in her eyes. A look of defeat. She looked at Rhaemliel and looked at Samael, and reached, in an instant, an eternal conclusion. There was NO point in chasing him ever, ever, ever again. He had a twin now. And that would be the end to every problem Samael ever had with women.

The Realm of Infinity

Dolphyel

10,018 SC

Dolphyel was quite nervous meeting Shandalel. Like Rhaemliel, she was quite affectionate towards him instantly. He sat there, in his abode, nervously as she stroked his hair and kissed his cheek from time to time. Shandalel was his twin. He had a twin. After all this time, he had a twin.

The Realm of Infinity

Garanel

10,018 SC

Garanel, after about 5 minutes alone with Gloryandalel, had suggested if she wanted to see his bedroom. She gave him, and this caused more joy in the life of Garanel than at any other point in his existence, a very wicked little grin. 'That sounds like fun. Much fun. Mmmm'

The Realm of Infinity

Logos

10,018 SC

Logos, sitting in his abode, smiled to himself. He did, in truth, work in mysterious ways. The father of Glory did, in truth, work in mysterious ways.

Heaven

Lucy & Enrique

10,018 SC

Lucy, child of Heaven, eating an apple, with Enrique playing a CD of his music was thoroughly happy. 'It is pretty cool you know, Enrique.' He looked at her. 'What is cool, dork.' She smiled at his jibe. 'It is cool. We can visit those angels, now, whenever we like. And talk to them and go all over the realms. Yet, funnily enough, we are the special ones.' 'Birthright, I guess,' said Enrique. 'They'll probably get over it. Get back to normal eventually.' 'Maybe,' said Lucy. 'You know, I had felt that we were firstborn. Being the first created. But, really, Michael of Eternity is, you know.' Enrique, a little puzzled, looked at her. 'Why do you say that?' 'God told me. He said that the very first being he thought of, planned out and conceived of was Archangel Michael of the Eternal Realm. And that the realm of Eternity was first in his conception, then the Infinite Realm, and finally us.' 'Yeh, but he chose to create us first. Funny, huh.' 'Yeh. I suppose. I guess he has his reasons. He is God, after all.' 'Shut up, and eat your apple. And don't be so serious,' said Enrique, throwing a pillow at her.

Televere

Daniel Daly & Kayella

10,018 SC

Televere Year 511

Daniel Daly, co-founder of Haven Noahide Fellowship in Canberra on Earth, was, now, quite happy in his new home. After having finally parted planet earth after around 4,000 years of living there, it was, really, quite a shock to find just how many angelic and divine figures he had known in his sojourn on earth. They had been a tight group, the elect of God as he had called them, the 10,000 or so he had come to know. All of them living well beyond the years of normal men, receiving the blessing of the grace of God for their divine service. He thought on his friend Naomi from India who had received such a great blessing. She had really been a long and valued friend in their long sojourn. And of course, his many children who had lived many years as well, the Dovechild clan he had formed and the other ones. But then, finally passing, well after judgement day and unity hour, when all things seemed to have been accomplished for himself on earth, and the vast wealth he had achieved having given him quiet satisfaction, Daniel had finally passed on, seemingly at the will of God, and come to life on Televon. His father Cyril had been one of the first to greet him, welcoming him to the afterlife, and meeting many others of his family, richly rewarded for their service with land on Televon, things really were starting to look good for Daniel. His brother Gregory, who had often teased and called George, was very happy with the inheritance he also had received on Televon, and they were in constant email contact. His rich inheritance had been truly substantial and then, the blessings of the words of the Angel, the best really was yet to come and for now to simply enjoy his life. And soon, marriage. Again, marriage, with more heavenly seed. He now resided in Televon, connected to the eternal realm via a portal. He lived on one of the southern continents of Televon, near the south in a new and quiet town called Paradision. He had been here, now, since the resurrection, quite a while. He was still single, and had no real female friends, something which had eluded him likewise on earth for his early years. He took part in the work roster arranged for the town, listened to his CD collection, ate his meals and did not much else apart from live his life. And then, late one afternoon, a visit. A visit from an angel. A most unique angel.

Kayella, the Callophim, came to Daniel's abode and entered, as was her manner, without knocking. Daniel was sitting in his main room, headphones on, listening to a CD. He looked at her as she entered the room, slightly alarmed at the stranger. He took off his Earphones, as she approached. 'So you're also going to live forever, huh?' said Kayella.

'I'm sorry. What do you mean?'

'Don't play dumb, Daniel. It never suited you before, so he tells me.'

'Arrgh, well. Such is life I guess. A little unpredictable. Anyway, how many of the former angels will?'

'Saruviel. Nobody else. All pillars of pride, the lot of them.'

'My general conclusion, after reading the Chronicles. What about humans?'

'Some – not many though. He says a few hundred have potential. Maybe a quarter of them will make it through.'

'So I am guessing there is a time point to be reached for this grace?'

She looked at him, considering her options. 'Well, I guess I may as well tell you then. A Google of years – human years. A full Google Since Creation. And only then the guarantee of eternal life.'

'What of the guarantee to Daniel the Seraphim?'

'Ultimately, sin can damn. Yet his sin was choice. He asked God, once, to be relinquished from God's promise of eternal salvation. God offered him the one and only opportunity on this subject he was willing to offer – a night of lust with Death, which Daniel jumped right into. So the father accepted his request. And I think the lad is fucked. Not a chance now.'

Daniel nodded. 'I always used that condom for the final act, you know.'

'He practically demolished you on everything else you had done, because of it. Yet you kept the faith.'

'And the latter guarantee? How watertight is it?'

'So watertight, it will cost you your life again?'

'Huh? But then I'll be dead.'

'A different form after that. You will be like God, then – a deity. Not an angel, or human. Nor a god, really, as he forbids opponents. But you will be deity – divine. You will be unable to die then. You will have been imbued with his eternal spirit – after that you will understand that you will BE of the Tree of Life.'

Daniel nodded. 'You know, a Google, while a fair wait, is not really that long.'

'We would have got impatient otherwise.'

'And after that?'

'You know. More of the same. If you go the distance, which you should, as this time it will be quite easy and it is just a matter of living, then you will be fine. See you on the day, ok?'

Daniel nodded. 'What are you?'

'Callophim – one of a kind. Oh, by the way, you seem ok. Bye.' Kayella left, and the life of Daniel Daly resumed its merry little hum.

Televere

Daniel Daly

10,018 SC / Televere Year 511

Daniel Daly, sat in thought. Of course, he knew the bitch had been lying about only Saruviel making it through of the Seraphim. It was, though, her nature to talk as such – he knew that instantly upon noticing her spirit. She was challenging. Challenging the word of Destiny. But, in truth, such was Kayella's nature. She could not help but be what she was.

Home

10,018 SC

Above in Home, Jesus sat with his wife Mary, the Memra of Eternity. A calm peace of love and unity was between them. He sat next to her, she leaning upon his shoulder, softly caressing his arm. He had in front of him a copy of the Torah of Infinity and he was reading it to her, discussing various ideas. Occasionally she commented back with some philosophy of eternity, often with new ideas that Logos found most refreshing and illuminating.

She spoke to him. 'You know, husband. Since your second death you seem to have, perhaps finally, found much peace. It as if a weight has been lifted from your shoulders and you have come back to yourself. As if a Devil within you is dead.' Logos nodded. He nodded calmly, happily, and humbly. A Devil had indeed died within him – a Devil of his own creation. He had returned to the pathway of simple and happy life, relieved from the tension of eternal struggle in sanctification of his bride and salvation for mankind. He was now more relaxed and, with such relaxation, slowly and carefully kind and beautiful things were happening for the Word of Infinity.

Daniel of the Seraphim was sitting near by, in conversation with God. He turned to Logos. 'Well Logos?' Logos looked at him. 'Sorry, what was that?' 'What, dear friend, exactly in nature is that most elusive of virtues to master? What is love dear Logos?' Logos chuckled a little. 'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Mmmm. I have a few answers, but I know that giving a damn is one of the best of them.' God nodded at Logos comment, and said 'Insightful lad. Good answer.' Daniel the Seraphim seemed impressed. 'I will share that one with dad, if you don't mind. I'll say I got it straight from the horse's mouth.' Logos nodded.

Memra kissed Logos on the cheek. 'Very well answered beloved. I am proud of you.'

Time, then, passed in home. Yet the small gathered community were, in a strange way, happy beyond belief, while being serenely calm and at peace. It was amongst them the calm, peaceful and eternal glow of one of the eternal spirits of life. And all Logos could think was 'That's life I suppose.'

Paradise

Angela

10,018 SC

Angela had been born in Paradise upon the moment of Jesus' death on the cross. Before then she had been in the heart of God, a pre-existence of dream and bliss. But then she had been born as Jesus had died and from the death of the 'Christ' the great prophet her people of Islam loved and respected, their new realm had been born. For Jesus death had brought life not just to the church, but in his dying and rebirth Jesus the Christ had brought new life to the people of the Koran yet to be – the children of the Prophet Muhammed, Seraphim Angel Rophiel in flesh – with the birth of 'Paradise'.

Angela had greeted Jesus that day, just after his death. He had tasted death and risen to paradise, a lowly thief accompanying. But his sojourn with her had been brief, for he had then descended to Sheol to continue his ministry and work.

But with the Prophet Jesus death Paradise had come to be and Angela awaited the birth of the chosen prophet of the Realm of Eternity, Rophiel of the Seraphim of Eternity, as the human to carry the message of their faith. Angela was the celestial queen of Paradise, and knew of her consort from heaven, the Angel Metatron, who she had not yet met. But soon they would meet.

After Angela had been born, the solitary Onaphim angel of Paradise, the twin Oraphim angels had been born. And then the seven Ozraphim. After that the 700 Seraphim Angels of Paradise, and finally the 700,000 Cherubim were now soon to be born as well.

She had favoured Gabriel amongst the Seraphim of Paradise, and he had been the angel chosen to deliver the teachings of Islam, the submissive ones, to the great prophet Muhammed. Angela had communicated clearly to Gabriel the chosen words of God for the Holy Koran and Muhammed had faithfully written down the holy words in the language of Paradise, Arabic.

But Angela, the Maid of Heaven, had not completed her work with Islam, but in the faith to continue onwards, inspired by Bab and Bahaliel, Cherubim Angels of Eternity, she had learned of their teachings and spoken to them, upon their birth in human form, from the Realm of Paradise as the Maiden of Heaven to continue their great work and set forth the faith of God for the next era of mankind.

And now, on earth, that work continued and the Bahai faith, Islam's child, continued its steady work, anticipating the next level of spiritual fulfilment, which Bahaulla had spoken of for the future, when the millennia necessary had been accomplished and mankind's development was ready for greater enlightenment.

Angela, now, often thought on the progressive work of Almighty God her father to establish faiths, ground them in their own belief and make a foundation out of them. But he never rested on his laurels, and propelled others amongst the children of mankind to aspire for even greater revelations from the throne upon high. In this way her eternal father proved time and again to herself to be a God of vision, purpose and accomplishment. Truly he was a wise and great God.

But now, and very soon, the Cherubim would be born. The Cherubim of Paradise would come to be and that birth would mark the meeting between herself and her husband to be, the Firstborn Angel of God, Metatron.

Paradise

Joseph Smith

10,018 SC

Joseph. Joseph Smith. Of all the places he had not expected to end up, it was in the Realm of Paradise upon the Resurrection were millions of Muslims who had been resting in Sheol had now risen to new life. Yet, fortunately for Joseph, his faithful friends, the Church of the Latter Day Saints of Jesus Christ had also been born to new life in Paradise as well. For the eternal father of Glory had a mission for the Prophet Joseph Smith – and he had spoken this to him upon his resurrection.

'Child of mine. In truth you are a great prophet. A man of vision and hope. A man to inspire millions and bring forth peace and love. Yet Rophiel is an adversary to you – for what is life without challenge, child of mine. What is life without challenge. I adjure you, child and prophet of God. Go forth with thine flock. Go forth with thine faithful flock and bring the true message of faith and love entrusted to you which you know well. For to be a prophet of God the heart of Angela and the children of Islam you must win. For this is your destiny, Joseph Smith. This is your destiny.'

And so the Prophet Joseph Smith had a destiny. To earn the name awarded to him. He would have to be brave. He would have to be bold. But by the power of his heavenly father this saint of God would achieve his glory.

Terra

Andrew & Ralph

10,018 SC

'What the fuck is a Deist Creationist?' Andrew looked unconcerned at the question of his best friend Ralph. He was sure of himself now and his beliefs. They were the purest, truest and most rationale understanding of all that was and had been.

'Ralph, deist creationism is the realistic approach to God and the question of origins. Why so many people really hated the creationist argument is because of all the religious hypocrisy associated with it. Really, as Thomas Paine always maintained, religion is the biggest and most fundamental problem true belief in God the creator has always had to deal with. These days, naturally, nearly every deist holds to evolutionary theory. But the early deists didn't affirm that. They were likely creationists as well, as far as I could tell. They attributed to God the creation of the universe and mankind, but left the idea of revelation as an invention of religious maniacs, which it really is friend. It really is.'

'Ok Andrew. How do you explain the New Jerusalem over Old Jerusalem. And all those angels who show up on television and say they are from God. How do you explain that?'

'Let me ask you this question, Ralph. When Jesus came back and that Samael angel killed him, how exactly did that fulfill that Revelation? What it proved to me was this truth. Religion by and large is the invention of men – fallible men. Sure, Jesus and all the other religious prophets were inspired by God to a degree and taught knowledge of the spiritual realm, but the failing of Jesus to fulfill the revelation, and the general failure of religion to fully appeal to all people is based on the simple fact that these religions are based on the idolatry concept. They promote a human iconoclast, wether the Jewish patriarchs or Jesus or Muhammed or the Bahai figures, or whoever else. They are about exalting men rather than painting the picture of a God of Science and rationality, which God is really like. You see God is not this religious father figure which humans need to worship or suffer the consequences of. God is a rational, intelligent and infinite being. He doesn't either need or want our praise. What the hell is that to him. I do understand the 'Father' concept as associated with God and figure he probably doesn't mind, mainly because humans can be so simple and immature. But really, religion, as I see it, is mankind's early ways of thinking about and looking at God. As we grow up and mature and embrace a more rationale and scientific and factual approach to God and life religious charadery gradually disappears and the mind of reason returns.'

'Let me guess. You would probably say, as I recall you have done already, the fact that all these religions contradict each other proves that they are not divinely inspired.'

'Exactly,' responded Andrew.

'Well,' continued Ralph, 'I have talked to the odd Bahai member here and there and they maintain that the differing belief systems show the way God desires each religion and revelation to be independently established, but that each reflects a picture of certain divine truths. They don't have to be infallible in and of in themselves and do represent human failings in some ways, but they do, in their purity, present religious themes and ideas which speak to the heart of the human being. It is why I am still a Christian. Christian faith speaks to me in a way your rationalist approach fails I think. Jesus spoke to the heart of men, in my opinion. He shared in their faith and their fears and showed that if we can love each other and keep faith in God the direst of human existences can turn into something to glorify God.'

'Religious hypocrisy. Humans aren't meant to be like that Ralph. We are creatures of reason.'

'Yet aren't we also creatures of emotion and love?'

Andrew looked at him for a few moments, not responding. He looked at him and nodded. 'Yes. Yes we are. Yes, that is true.'

'So why don't you show some of that humanity and think about what religion accomplished along those lines of thought. Your views might change over time, friend of mine.'

'I'll think about it. Ok, I'll think about it. But don't hold your breath, ok.'

'I won't.'

The Realm of Eternity

Nadiel

10,018 SC

Nadiel had given it some thought and concluding that Daniel the Seraphim was not really that interested in her at the moment so had turned her interests to her own twin. Mainly because she was now interested in an issue – an important and fundamental issue of the Hebrew Scriptures, in particular his own book of Daniel and the prophecies contained therein. And now, just in front of Daniel's abode in a tower of Zaphora, she had come to find the answers she needed. She knocked, hoping him home, and was soon welcomed by her twin who beckoned her inside. He offered her some wine, which she accepted and as they sat down in his lounge he asked her what was the purpose of her visit.

'Daniel,' began Nadiel. 'Exactly how do you interpret your own biblical prophecies? When did the eternal kingdom begin and what is it?'

Daniel smiled. It was not an unusual question. 'I don't really speak of this much anymore. There is so much heated debate and so many contradictory opinions, even amongst our elder brethren. But if you must know, this is how I understand it. Chapter Seven of the book speaks of four beasts. And fourth beast is a 10 horned beast. For me, the first 3 beasts are obviously Babylon, Media-Persia and Greece, making Rome the fourth beast. Now the dream spoke of 10 horns. When Rome emerged the Caesars represented the first horn. Then, over a period of around 2000 years, 9 more variants of the Roman Empire continued on. The final representation of the beast, the arrogant horn, was the Nazi third Reich. They had once been known as the Holy Roman Empire, which occupied much of Germany, and believed they continued on this kingdom. But in truth, the ultimate head of evil, the true Antichrist, and Israel's greatest and most bitter opponent, was none other than Adolph Hitler himself. And then, when Servant Israel had tasted death in Auschwitz, the Kingdom had been reborn and Israel as a nation was born anew shortly after World War II ended. That was when the saints of Israel inherited the kingdom and the eternal kingdom was established. And as you see, it has not ended since.'

Nadiel nodded. It was something which she had favoured from time to time and now sounded about right.

'And Jesus? The New Testament?'

'Samael ended that rebellion, dear sister. For Jesus never truly was the Christ. He had never been ordained to be as such, that role always belonging to Ambriel our dear brother. But, in the wisdom of God, he chose a fulfilment of destiny for our messiah, and in the power of resurrection and the return of Jesus to earth, he culminated the epic of the ages and spoke to the heart of men that Israel was his true son, as Exodus speaks of, and that Jesus had simply been on a crusade – one of his many crusades. It was Ambriel, the Messiah's, destiny to meet and deal with the issue of Christianity, as faithful Israel had long known. But you must remember this. Jesus was and is Jewish. And the church and its people have always been loved by God, for they call faithfully upon him, as do the children of Islam. God birthed his Kingdom after World War II. But the answers the church still longed after and needed came later, and the matter was ultimately resolved according to the wisdom of the Almighty.'

'He is a creative thinker, God.'

'Or is it Destiny herself? Is she the creative thinker?'

'Destiny?' queried Nadiel.

'Eve. Adam's wife. The role she took. But you might not have heard of that yet. Anyway the protoevangelium, as the Catholics call it, was fulfilled in all of the children of destiny, the children of Eve, and through their faith and goodness the seed of the woman Eve and the destiny she planned for each of us overcame the power of her dark tempter and brother, Samael the child of heave. He is the power of evil and darkness which has been manifest in all our lives for so long. But he is defeated now and is learning his lesson.'

'Samael? Our Seraphim brother? Or do you mean that Samael from the upper realm.'

'No, I mean Samael, the child of heaven, in the topmost realm below home. But perhaps you do not know the full story. But, nevermind. In time you will understand the purposes and accomplishments of our father and his wisdom.'

Nadiel nodded. 'Well, thank you Daniel. I appreciate the new knowledge. It has been illuminating. If you like I will come and visit you more. In truth I think I am getting over Daniel of the Seraphim. I have long thought he might wish to be with me, but I am assured by others that ultimately that will not be so. And I need a friend, a confidante. And perhaps that could be you.'

Daniel nodded, quite happy. Time, it seemed, had answered his prayers.

The Realm of Eternity

The Cherubim Mandy

10,018 SC

She was hungry again, but had an idea. Find that guy. The guy who had fed her. Perhaps he would again have mercy and give her more to eat. She now had 7 years to wait, so her welfare officer told her, before she could claim the barest of allowances to look after herself. And she was not alone. So many of the other stars of Glory, of which she had been one, now awaited their redemption, and begged on the streets for the most meagre of meals. But, perhaps, if she found this stranger again, he would feed her. Feed her and take care of her.

But were would she look? Were could he possibly live or be hiding?

Of course she could search the streets, looking for that face. But there were millions of humans who walked the streets of the Realm of Eternity now. Millions who lived in the paradise of Angelicdom, and he was one face amongst that number. Whatever could she do? Beg. Again, beg. She really had no other choice.

The Realm of Eternity

The Cherubim Mandy

10,018 SC

Mandy, Cherubim angel of God, had tasted glory on earth, but pride had ultimately defeated her, and she had thought herself something more than what she was. And the father of Glory had decided a momentary time of testing was necessary. A time to remind her of her own frailties when not given the opportunities she had been given on earth, and bragged if she was something special. But, now, she was humble. He had searched her heart, and found the goodness of this child of his restored. She was again a loving and merciful child of the most high. So he would send her twin, Dreznadoranta. He would send her twin again, and bring love back to her fallen life.

The Realm of Eternity

The Cherubim Mandy

10,018 SC

'Do you need some of this?' Mandy turned and looked at the voice of the stranger. It was him again. The same man. And he held cash in his hands.

She bowed her head. She bowed, humbling herself. 'Yes, kind sir. I do. I really do.'

Dreznadoranta came forward and placed the few thousand credits in her hand. 'Take them. Spend them as you will. But, if you like, I have a place near here, and it has a spare room. If you need somewere to stay I can grant you accommodation.'

Mandy looked at him. She looked into the eyes of this stranger, her saviour, and nodded.

'Thank you. I will never forget your generosity kind sir. I will never forget.'

The Realm of Eternity

The Seraphim Daniel

10,018 SC

Daniel sat in his room in Zaphon, thinking things over. Was he stubborn. When it came right down to it, was Daniel of the Seraphim of Eternity simply a stubborn bloody angel, headstrong, determined to have his own views as the absolute truth to the detriment of others, and not showing any real and genuine love in the way he treated his twin – someone, now in his conviction, who should perhaps be the centre of his heart.

Ariel had approached him with friendliness and he had rejected her. He had been proud. Nothing more than that – sheer pride. And now, having been humbled by the Holy Spirit which had been rebuking him for the last few days, he was ready to approach his twin and try and work things out. It really was the least he could do.

The Realm of Eternity

Satan

10,018 SC

Satan sat in his office of 666 Paramount Tower, somewere near Kalphon in the Realm of Eternity. Below him on the other 665 levels he had started filling out his planned empire. He had rented a number of the levels, but had the beginnings of business concerns on many as well. He had competition, though. Most definitely did he have competition. Saruviel of the Seraphim of Eternity was well established in his own business empires throughout the Realm of Eternity. And had also started making inroads into Infinity as well. Satan had been banished from Infinity and told by Seraphim Michael of Eternity that he would not yet be permitted to return, and that forces of power were in place to prevent him rising up there. But no matter. The angels of Eternity seemed happy enough to allow him to dwell amongst them, so he would work from this realm to achieve his goals.

He considered Saruviel strongly. Having met him a number of times recently he had seen just how intense this particular angel was. He was, in truth, an angel of adversity, a role Satan had occasionally played, but not in the manner or purpose which Saruviel did. Still, that mattered not. Satan felt he could, hopefully, persuade this Saruviel to join him. To join in his ambitions of building an Empire throughout all the Realms which would last forever and give them the glorious names they so richly deserved. And God be damned if he got in his way.

There was one other Angel which Satan had in mind. His brother of the Onaphim. The firstborn, Samael. Samael had come down to Eternity recently and Satan had met him, discussing various things. On earth they had not known each other greatly, but Samael had been the pride of Satan's heart when he had struck the killing blow against Jesus. Satan knew, now, what had been behind that cut. It had been justice. God's strange sense of justice. For Jesus had condemned Satan, in Revelation, to a torment of fire into the Ages of Ages or Aeons of Aeons as the book spoke of in its Greek text. Satan had known for many years that it was never intended to have been an eternal punishment, unlike which many Christians had believed, but he had opposed and hated Jesus the Christ nevertheless. And in the way Logos and Jesus had become one, Satan knew he had a bitter adversary. He still feared the Logos, who resided above in Infinity, and in truth sensed that their final confrontation was really yet to be. The events on earth during the final tribulation were a pattern for future conflicts in heaven. Satan did not doubt that. And that is were his Empire was important. Growing it to rule heaven and cast down Logos and even Michael of Eternity. That was his objective, and he would work steadily and suredly to accomplish it.

The Realm of Eternity

The Callophim Kayella

10,018 SC

Kayella looked up again at Paramount tower. He was up there, was the devil. The greatest of all of God's enemies. Satan, firstborn of the Seven Saruvim. He was the father of evil, so she had been taught. And she had one objective. Humble this bastard. Kick his ass and teach him fear of the Almighty. He would learn, one way or another, that punks were dealt with by God and that the pride filled and arrogant always had their come uppance.

She thought on Daniel the Dream Lord of the Children of Heaven. He had been complex, difficult to understand in the end. But he had been a child of peace. That she had sensed after a while. And had now decided against really worrying about that eternal. He was no real threat.

But there was another child of heaven, a child which God had spoken to her about just yesterday. Samael, the ancient devil. He was not, really, evil as God maintained. But rather pursued an agenda for a particular purpose in life. Yet what that purpose was, God would not speak of. Nevertheless the figure had aroused Kayella's curiousity and she would look into him in the future. But for now kicking Satan's ass was her main priority.

The Realm of Eternity

Saruviel & Satan

10,018 SC

Saruviel welcomed Satan and Damien of the Saruvim to his abode in Kalphon. He knew them and knew well they had not really repented from evil, so was naturally cautious. But Saruviel feared none and would allow them to voice their concerns.

'…..So you see,' continued Satan. 'It is in your best interests as well as mine. Empire. Empire. Empire. The Romans did it. The British did it. You yourself created Terra's greatest of all. So we do it again, this time in the Heavenly realms. And with our wealth we live as kings for all eternity.'

'But what can you really offer me, Satan. I have everything I need. My own empire is strong and prospering as God is blessing it. What can you offer me.'

'The future is unknown, eternal brother. Who can really say what it holds. You know myself and my success on Terra. You know my ambition and my ability. I have drive and can succeed were others fall short or do not dare even attempt to go. For I go were angels fear to tread and have no fear. With such strength that we both possess we can rule, undoubtedly, for all eternity. And more than that. We can knock bloody Logos and Michael from their high purchases. Surely you desire that.'

'I will know Logos is your adversary, brother, but he is no threat to me. And Michael and myself are rather good friends. However, if you amend some of your ambitions, towards a more positive outcome for all the angels of God, I will listen to what you have to say. Really, the ball is in your court, Satan of the Saruvim.'

Satan looked at him, and nodded, understanding Saruviel. 'That is the way of God, brother. It is not my own. Such compassion weakens us. It always has. It takes away from the strength of individual that we truly are.'

Saruviel looked at Satan, and responded decisively. 'You do not really know, do you. You do not really understand virtue and holiness and the power of goodness. It is stronger, you know. It is stronger than evil. Luke Skywalker understood that. He understood that and made his choice, ultimately. Perhaps, in time you will understand Satan. Perhaps when your vengeance is satiated. Perhaps then. But for now I will not join your endeavours until a more amenable approach is forthcoming. For example, if you tithe your profits to charity, I will assent to join with you. But that is one of my minimal conditions.'

Satan nodded. 'I will consider that. But as I take it we have no firm agreement, I will leave you for now.'

'Good day Saruvim brother,' replied Saruviel. Satan nodded and left, Damien following.

As Saruviel watched him go he contemplated his position. It was risky joining Satan at any time, but he knew his father's compassion. Satan too was a child of God and needed to learn the lessons of eternity that everyone needed to. And Saruviel knew he must play his part whenever called upon by God to do as such.

The Realm of Infinity

Rhaemliel & Samael

10,018 SC

'So. How old are you exactly?'

'I am not sure, dear brother,' responded the Celestyel Onaphim Angel Rhaemliel to her twin Samael's question.

'But old enough, I guess.'

'Well let's hope so. Anyway, what do you know? I mean, about our Realm. What have you learned so far?'

'I have some knowledge, yes. Father has taught us for a long time in the special place we came from. And I remember much of what he taught us, but some of the details are fuzzy.'

Samael nodded, understanding she was talking of the heart or loins of God were all the children of God had first come to be in their pre-spiritual form.

Aphrayel, over in the corner of the room, looked suspiciously at Samael and Rhaemliel in conversation. For now she had generally conceded that the twin would likely become the centre of Samael's life over time, but that did not mean he could not likewise share his love with her. She was at least determined to keep her man in some way. Sandalphon, standing next to her, drinking his scotch, was silently chuckling, as he had done over the last week, at God's eternal wisdom of giving the Onaphim twins, like their eternal counterparts. He just wondered if he would be next.

'What do you do?' Rhaemliel asked Samael.

'Uh,' stuttered Samael. 'Well, to tell you the truth, I don't do a great deal. But I do sit on the council of Infinity were legislation is passed for the Realm. It is sometimes boring work, but it pays the bills.'

Rhaemliel nodded, and began to ask an adroit question.

'And how does the other Realm now interact with this one? Are the laws being combined?'

Samael found the question astonishingly intelligent, as did Aphrayel who was immediately jealous.

'Well,' began Samael,' that is a major point of discussion at the moment. It was decided at Unity hour a few centuries back that the Realms operate independently for the time being. We all agreed that for a few hundred years we would govern independently. But now, especially recently, with all the increasing visitors between the realms, discussions are underway for unified policy if possible. We managed to agree on a single unit of currency – the Realm Credit – a while back, and since that has been introduced commerce is booming between the United Realms. But the Children of Heaven, as of yet, have no monetary system, still operating under older principles. So Heaven is not part of the system, yet, and Home is off limits to everyone except by invitation.'

Rhaemliel nodded, taking in that information.

'What is your position on the council?' she asked him.

'I am leader of the opposition, as it is called. I was restored to the position a few centuries back. There are clearly defined Memorandum's of Understanding between the two major parties of how each party will respond to the other, and when and were we will oppose legislation based on principles of each party.'

'Then who decides what you will do?'

'Well,' began Samael cautiously. 'There have been fluctuations throughout the centuries as to who has been the dominant voice. Our side had power millennia ago for a fair while, and then Logos' party were in power for a long time. But a few centuries back we gained the ascendancy again for quite a while. But it is very close now, and debate can be heated because of it.'

And what is your party called.

'We are now known as the 'Freedom' party. Logos party is still traditionally called the 'Conservative' party.'

'Then I shall be part of the Freedom party.'

Samael nodded, happy enough to make a new convert with the least of efforts.

'Politics is a demanding life, dear sister. But it pays the bills and gives me something to do. It is pleasant enough work, I guess.'

'That is good,' she responded, and proceeded to lay her head against Samael's shoulder, Aphrayel looking on jealously.

Samael smiled to himself. In truth, Rhaemliel seemed an intelligent and loving Angel. If he was to have a twin she seemed like the ideal choice. But he knew Aphrayel was jealous, he certainly knew that.

The Realm of Infinity

Dolphyel and Shandalel

35,327 HY

10,018 SC

Dolphyel and Shandalel had spent the last week touring around Nadrazon, the lower of the Realm's of Infinity. Dolphyel had had a lifetime of saving's and was spending it up big on his new twin Shandalel, showing her the time of her life. After a while Garanel and Gloryandalel started accompanying them, and the four of them were visitors to Nadrazon's most expensive restaurants and hotels. But Dolphyel was still cautious. Despite having a rather large bank account, he knew the money would not last forever, and said as much to Garanel who conceded the point. So brining his spending to an end, Dolphyel asked Shandalel if she would like to live permanently with himself in his own abode in Azion, to which she agreed instantly. And sharing this with Garanel, he asked Gloryandalel the same question, her also assenting.

The Celestyel Onaphim quickly became friends with the other Celestyel's of Azion, despite Aphrayel being somewhat cautious about Rhaemliel. Logos had announced that soon the twins of the seven Ozraphim angels of Azion would come forth, and in turn the rest of the Onaphim twins. And then Logos had spoken to the Celestyel's confirming what some of them had already thought. They, too, were to have twins. Male twins.

Aphrayel, although she was still somewhat obsessive about Samael, reacted strongly to that news. 'A Twin!' Her very own twin to call her own and for nobody else. And despite the love in her heart towards Samael, she quickly became impatient towards meeting her new potential lover.

The Realm of Eternity

Ariel and Daniel

35,418 HY

10,109 SC

'Hey Ariel.' 'Fuck off creep.' 'Yeh, I could. I could do that. But then you would have nobody to swear at, and I know carnal bitches like yourself like to swear.' 'You sure know how to flatter a lady creep.' 'A lady? Find me one and I will, sweetie.' Ariel, despite herself, grinned at his little smirk on that comment. 'What do you want Daniel?' she asked more seriously. 'Have you come to apologize for millennia of male chauvinistic pride, huh? Although I doubt such a level of humility is even capable of entering the heart of the 45th of the Seraphim.' 'Hey, your stuck on 45 as well sweetie.' 'Don't I know it. Seriously, unless you have come to talk sense I don't want to hear it.' Daniel softened. 'That date. Are you still interested.' Ariel looked at him suspiciously, her heart cautious but curious. 'Serious? Are you serious?' 'Yeh, I guess so. Valandriel has been sharing with me that when you are not so completely bitchy you apparently have a good side. I mean, I was questioning his sanity for a while. 30,000 years of watching you and I am yet to find a good side. But hell, perhaps he sees you on your good days.' Ariel just shook her head. He was still such a bastard. 'Yes, I have my good days Daniel. I never show them to you. But I have my good days.' Daniel nodded. 'Well, ok then. I am prepared to take the risk.' She smiled, deciding that in the end, as he had finally bothered, she may as well stay humble and ignore the bravado. 'Very well Danny. Were shall we go to eat?' Daniel came over to the piano were she was sitting in the music hall of Zaphon and sat down next to her. 'Shall we play a piece?' he asked. Ariel, with her expertise, played a mellow base melody. Daniel responded by playing a sharp cocky trill, but ended the trill with a more somber mid range display. She continued on with a base melody and he continued matching her. All the time she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was over it. She knew, just then, he was over it. He would go on this way, now, for some time to come. He would tease her and probably go off to another lady, probably Meludiel, even for millennia. Perhaps many. She knew his beliefs. Valandriel had shared them with her. He loved Meludiel and wanted a long and lasting relationship with her. Probably 70 or 80 thousand years, even more. He was still infatuated. But Valandriel had said something to Ariel, just once. 'He loves you more, Ariel. Ok. He told me once. Told me to never repeat it. But he told me that his twin was his heart.' And looking at him just then, she knew it. He was hers. It might be a long wait. A long, eternal wait. But he was hers. And as they continued to play she smiled softly to herself.

35,448 HY

10,139 SC

4,599 XII

Daniel Daly & Kayella

Kayella was at Daniel Daly's place at the small city of Paradision on the continent of Androma on the planet Televon, reading through some of the 'Chronicles' of the lives of the Angels and key humans he had been writing. Daniel had put his writing up on a website and it was starting to become popular reading material throughout Televon and elsewhere. Daniel had spoken with Michael the Archangel of Eternity who had visited him for some reason unknown to himself and in conversation Daniel had chuckled that perhaps he could write a history of the lives of the angels, to which Michael had responded instantly that such was a good idea and would provide him with the information and sources he needed. And so, because of that suggestion, the 'Chronicler' had gotten to work.

Kayella, the Callophim, had moved in with Daniel Daly. She liked him. Daniel had never really had a permanent girlfriend as a human – really only a few brief female relationships had he had, and his children had come from these encounters, never once marrying. But that was life. But now Kayella shared his house, if not his bed.

Today Kayella quizzed Daniel on a topic regarding the 'Messiah' concept and how it had been used by God in human history. Daniel had responded by quoting 1 Samuel 8:1-7 and used the term 'Idolatry' in strong language. And Kayella, thinking this over, began understanding why her friend was indeed one of the destined of God for eternal life.

'God is your focus, isn't he? Your primal axiom.'

'You sound like Michael, Kayella. I would probably use more human or biblical language.'

'Then in your words.'

'God is my God. And only God.'

'And a focus on something else?'

'More tolerable if it is a sentient life-form. Less tolerable if it is a dumb animal. Insane if it is a traditional biblical idol of stone and wood. It comes down to this – focus on the eternal, uncreated rather than creation itself.'

Kayella nodded. He made sense. She continued in her questions.

'And what of those who do not have God as their God?'

'They get time to learn. Usually as much as they need for some sort of commitment to him alone. But, from what I have seen, for most it doesn't come in time. If they don't actually give in to their own sin and lust, it is often an idol fixation which ruins them in the end. Not focusing on the source of eternal life, God himself.'

'Were do they go?'

'Sheol. The world of the dead. They don't come back, either. Shown themselves vessels unfit for eternity.'

Kayella, again, nodded.

'That is a pretty strict judgement, Mr Daly.'

'Well, do you want to live forever or not?'

'Point taken,' and she smiled.

35,449 HY

24,449 ROE

10,140 SC

4,600 XII

The Realm of Eternity

Mandy and Dreznadoranta

For over a century now she had lived with him and found him the perfect host. She queried often why, of all places, she should have come back to life in the Realm of Eternity to live. Why not the human's realm? But Dreznadoranta, while never giving her an exact answer that she suspected he might know, said it must be part of the plan of God. But Dreznadoranta knew – he had always known. Mandy was his twin – his spiritual Cherubim twin of the Realm of Eternity. And she was here because she was home. But that memory had yet to be given her, which puzzled Dreznadoranta at nights. All he could think was she must be learning lessons she had to learn again for whatever reason. At first, when he had seen her hungry and known God had refused him from helping her initially, his heart had hurt. But then he had allowed him to go to her and their friendship had been restored. But she did not know who he was and, at nights, he bewailed that truth. But they were together now and although he had never bedded her, he loved her silently and they were the best of living companions. One day, though, he would tell her. He would have to, despite God asking him to remain silent for the time being. He loved her too much and wanted her to know her identity, the truth of who she was, and his heart yearned for the sense of restoration which would come because of it. But he would wait, for now, and trust his father knew were and when for that to come to be.

Calendars:

(35,449 HY); (14,110 SC); (10,140 AD/CE/ROP); (34,449 ROH); (34,349 ROI); (24,449 ROE); (4,603 NT)

(4,600 XII); (4,449 XII-2); (4,399 7K)

Location:

Home

Character:

Metatron

Metatron sat in home, thinking over the recent expansions of civilization in the spiritual universe. The oldest calendar of creation was one he kept himself, the 'Home' calendar, in which the current year was 31,449. Each of the realms years had been structured on the official calendars to be the same timeframe in length. Although they were measured differently they each came out to the same actual amount of time in the yearly measurement. He was familiar with all the current calendars of the major expansions. It was currently 31,449 HY, or Home Years. Following that was Heaven and it was currently 30,449 ROH or Heaven Years. On from that was the Realm of Infinity and it was currently 30,349 ROI. After that was the Realm of Eternity and it was currently 20,449 ROE. In the calendar for Terra or physical earth it was currently 6140 SC, SC meaning Since Creation of the Physical Universe, measured as since day 1 of Genesis 1. And after that the Christian Calendar which also marked the birth of the Realm of Paradise, being currently the year 2170 AD/CE/ROP standing for Anno Domino, The Common Era and the Realm of Paradise. Unity Hour, in which all the Realms formally recognized each other for the first time happened at 30,846 HY, just recently relatively speaking, with the birth and settlement of New Terra, the Current Year being 1605 NT. And then, just 3 years after that in 30,849 HY came the birth of the first 12 planets and there calendar system which was the same for each planet, being the current year of 1,602 Televon as an example, but now commonly known as 1602 XII with the XII standing for the initial 12 planets.

The first 12 planets for life of the resurrected human population and visiting angels were: Santron, mainly for Spanish speaking peoples. Televere for a mix of Jewish and those people of the nations who had strongly favoured the Jewish people – making a mix of about half and half for Televon. Tarada, which was mainly for Celtic People, particularly the Irish. Jondarius, which was for Persian, Arab and Babylonian peoples. Enochia, which was intended for the earlier branches of humanity from ancient days up until about the time of the modern era starting with the Logos incarnation. Shamradar, which was intended primarily for African families. New Mercury, which was intended for modernistic people with universal focuses on life – generally just modern society for people from all places. Shangri La, which was intended for the Chinese and Mongol peoples. Loka, which was intended for the Asian Indian peoples. Gaia, which was intended for European families. And Finally New Venus and New Mars which, alongside New Terra which had been the first official planet declared at Unity Hour, simply was meant as generic types of planets suitable for all humans.

Of course, they were only meant to be just the beginning and were not intended as the primary homes for all the races of men, to which every known type of race and family would eventually inherit its own planetary lands – it was simply a matter of time.

In fact, following on from the initial 12 planets just a short time latter in 31,000 came the second set of 12, the planets being named after major cities for the most part. The 12 new planets were: New York, Beijing, Delhi, Canberra, Moscow, Tokyo, London, Cairo, Johannesburg, Brasilia, Nubia & Roma. The current year for the second twelve was 1451 XII-2.

And then, just 50 years after that in 31,050, the declaration and initial settlements of the rest of the first initial 7,000 planets. The current year for the 7000 planets was 1401 7K. These planets were each of the racial divisions humans tended to group themselves in and the national identities they had taken upon themselves found realization in such planets, for example, as: New Asia, New Australia, New Africa and so on, as well as the new 'National' planets for every nation mankind had known, such as New Italy, New England, New Austria, New Lesotho and so on and then, beyond that, new planets based on the cities, towns, villages and hutlets of earth such as New Sydney, New Paria, New Berlin, New Moscow, the very humorous New New York and so on, covering all the major cities, towns and villages. Finally, after that, a number of newly named planets with original names.

Of course, that was only the beginning of a neverending array, so it seemed. It was currently planned that in the year 40,000 HY, which population statistics suggested was about the right time, that a further 7,000,000 planets be settled.

Of course Metatron knew that mankind would go on populating forever, so likewise the human spiritual realm would go on expanding eternally outwards from its central 25 planet core.

Metatron was thinking over all of this in relation to humans and then contemplated the reality for Angels. Once the angels had tasted human flesh on earth they were reborn on the spiritual realm with the ability to procreate. And as such the Angelic realms had also been expanding. What this had meant for, as an example, the Realm of Eternity, was a neverending expansion of outer discs. Apparently they would go on forever like that, ever expanding outwards, likes groves on a human record player. New Terra was located above the Realm of Eternity, but below the Realm of Infinity, were the other 24 planets were also centred, in the centre of creation it seemed. But while the angelic realms would go on expanding forever outwards horizontally, the human planets expanded in all directions. Such was the wisdom of God.

THE END


End file.
